


My Undead Lover and Other Stories

by KandyKannibal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Overwatch Recall, Will add as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandyKannibal/pseuds/KandyKannibal
Summary: Humanity may have advanced far past the common cold but when an experiment gone wrong breaks from containment, humanity will have to restart. People are turning rabid and eating each other and heroes across the globe are working to help. Overwatch has just announced its revival but what can they do to fix this when some of them have turned too?
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 8





	1. Some Info

Heya !!

I wanted this story to be focused on Pharmercy but I kinda fell into other ideas too, so its one of those "multiple stories leading into one story" types.

It will follow the different stories of the heroes as they try to survive and protect in this new world.

The story is based on a zombie au I've had for a while and drew art of on my Tumblr. Originally I wanted to make a comic of this but I just don't have the time anymore. This is mostly a side project as I often busy with school. This may update slow as I am hoping to pull some info from overwatch 2 lore as it's released.


	2. Come With Me Brother | Genji and Hanzo

A metallic and green man stood right outside the dojo. He was here once before in an attempt to met his other half. Of course the other man denied his existence. Still, Genji forgave him and cared for him. The ninja was a new man now. Changed. He was worried for his brother. With the outbreak, Genji was worried his older sibling was sick. Or dead.

With light and quiet steps he walked though the building, looking at the art he had admired when he was a child. Depictions of dragons drawn all along the walls, telling the story of the dragon brothers. With his guard down slightly he failed to notice the older man. The sound of a bow being drawn alerted Genji but he was was not afraid. “Brother.” He spoke softly. The cyborg was excited to know the other man was alive.

“I told you before. You are not my brother. He died long ago.” His arrow still aimed at Genji ready to be fired at any movement.

The ninja was used to his brother's stubbornness. A trait that unfortunately stuck with him though adulthood. "Hanzo." Even though his face was covered, Genji smiled to himself as he saw the face of his brother. "I am glad to know you are alive and well. I don't know what I would have done had you . . ." He couldn't finish his sentence. The dread of possibly losing his brother had caused him to trail off.

Hanzo slowly lowered his bow. He stood up straight and placed his arrow back. "“I am already a dead man. I have no one to live for." The bowman spoke will a dull tone. "I have killed the one close to me and I have denied my family. What else is there to do?”

The younger brother looked with masked eagerness. “Hanzo I want you to live!” Genji had forgiven his brother but Hanzo could not forgive himself. “I want you to look at me. See the man I have become.” In an attempt to show peace Genji sat down with his legs beneath him and placed his sword to the side. He placed his hand over his heart. “I am a person who has overcome his struggles and found his inner peace. I have changed and I hope you-“

“Enough!” Hanzo yelled. He stood in front of the ninja. With spite he spoke, “You do not know how it feels to betray the one you loved the most. Kill him all for the sake of his rotten family.” With each word, the bowman''s voice grew louder. “Live with the thought that everything you have lived for no longer exists! Only to see the same man stand before you with no anger in his eyes!” He took a deep breath.

Genji raised his hand to his face. He takes his mask of and looks up. Hanzo saw the same dark eyes that he shared with his younger brother. With a gentle voice the younger one spoke, “But I do know how it is to live at war with yourself.” He looks down at the mask in his hand. “To ask yourself everyday if anything was really worth the life I have now. I often wonder that if I had only listened to what you said back then, would we still have to fight each other for the sake of our family?”

There was dead silence between them. Their minds recalling the memories they shared as children.

“Father.” Hanzo slowly moved to sit in front of Genji, placing his bow next to the sword. “He was already heartbroken when he had to sacrifice one of his children to the family business. So he did his best to keep Genji from it.” Hanzo couldn’t bring himself to recognize Genji’s existence in front of him. He looked down to avoid the cyborgs gaze.

“When I was saved by Overwatch they gave me this body in return that I aid them in taking down the clan.” He never had the chance to tell Hanzo what had happened to him after the fight. “I was still a bit angry for your actions so I took them up on the offer, luckily you had left the clan by the time Overwatch had done anything.” Hanzo stared at Genji awestruck to hear the bitterness in his words. He remembered Genji had disliked the elders, but he never showed such hostility before. He could see it in the ninja's eyes. The deep rooted hatred.

“I work as a mercenary now. Well I use to with what has been happening recently.” Hanzo stood up ready to leave. He bent down and grabbed the bow, placing it around his person.

“Hanzo!” Genji put his mask back on and jumped up. “Come back with me.” He grabbed his sword and sheathed it. “I am not forcing you to recognize me as who I am but I want you to one day have a peace of mind. I also don’t want to constantly fear for your well being while I am far away.” Genji looked away at his last comment slightly embarrassed to show his brother any sort of vulnerability.

Hanzo thought of the absurd offer. “Me? Return somewhere with you?” Hanzo scoffed.

“Not just anywhere! Back to the temple where my master lives. Or somewhere else safe if you want to.”

“Your master? Is that another reason you fight much better?” Hanzo let out a slight chuckle. "What do I get out of this? I already have a bed to sleep in and a roof over my head."

Genji rest his hands on his hips. “We have the same things back at the temple. Although most of the monks are omnics, some of the humans do small farming. The temple is also isolated. Of course none of this is for free. Master would punish me if I brought back my brother so he could freeload around the place. Maybe a couple chores, meditation, stuff like that.” He rested his hand on his chin to think. Muttering to himself.

Hanzo smirked. “Sounds like father. Probably why you respect him so much.” Hanzo looked off in the distance remembering how he and Genji would do everything to get out of doing chores. "Meet me here tomorrow at the same hour. I will have to pack some of my things." He turned back to the young cyborg. "I am not saying that I am at terms with who you are, but for now you are just an annoying ninja."


	3. Relocation | Brigitte and Hana

"Are you sure I can do this?” A tall auburn haired girl strapped herself into the passenger seat. Brigitte was concerned as she isn't used to working for people other than her family and Overwatch. She looked at the display buttons, switches, and flashing colors displayed out before her. Never once had she sat in the front of a jet, so she was hesitant to press anything.

The short British woman chuckled. “Brigitte you're the whole reason we’re taking this mission! The Meka base needs another engineer to help them out." Lena reaches across and rests a hand on the nervous girl to reassure her. "You’re more than qualified for this mission.” She pulls back and begins to press a couple buttons and is quick to move her hands to flip switches.

Brigitte watches with awe as Lena moved fluidly and quick. The brunette noticed and smiled. “Don’t worry about anything other than the giant mechs you’ll be messing with. Leave it to me to get you there.” Lena laughed before pulling back in the steering wheel. “Hold on Brigitte. It’s about to get fast!” In an instant the ship lifted and shot forward. Outside a tall grey haired man and a red-haired woman waved them off.

-

“Meka Base. This is Agent Oxford from Overwatch. Requesting landing clearance.” The brunette spoke clearly and loud into her comm device. Brigitte had one also but it wasn’t connected to the base. The base looked as if it was delicately hovering above the ocean. Korean lettering covering the outside. The Meka base was close to the shores of South Korea. Brigitte remembers the small bits of info she was told about Korea's Meka Program.

After a couple minutes Lena moved the ship and slowly got close to the structure.

Once the ship landed the taller girl was quick to unbuckle herself from her seat, not used to being in the air for so long. Lena was right behind her, curious to see what lies in the base. The two stood at the door as Brigitte pulled the lever to open the ship door and was greeted by two figures.

A short older man stepped forward. “You must be Brigitte Lindholm! What a pleasure!” He held out his hand and the Swedish girl shook it. Lena stepped forward and also shook his hand “And Lena Oxford. Thank you two for coming.”

Lena smiles at his kind voice. “Of course. Overwatch is working hard to reestablish it’s connections and help the population.” The British woman spoke in her business voice, something she uses for officials and leaders.

The short man nodded. “So I’ve heard." The stout man turned and waved. "Please follow me.” The other figure was a soldier covered in armor. He followed close behind. Lena walked in pace with the soldier as Brigitte lingered behind looking around. Taking notice of the similarities between the Meka base and Overwatch Gibraltar.

The group were in the landing bay yet several civilians dotted the floor. Kids ran around playing with each other and elderly played board games. “We’re using the Meka Base as a small shelter for the relatives of officials and workers. This is also one of the base of operations for the military and Meka." The Swedish girl quickly noticed some people in uniform talking and interacting with the civilians. "There isn't that much room here so many others have been relocated to other bases. We also have multitudes of shelters back on the mainland."

The smaller man made several turns before coming into a small open room. Right in the middle, a tall pink mech stood with wires attached and rolling tables surrounding it. At first glance it seemed no one else was there but small sounds of machinery moving could be heard coming from it.

“Agent Song! You have guests.” Out from behind popped a short Korean girl. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and she had the top of her suit tied around her waist. Small patches of dirt covered her arms. “Lena, Brigitte. This is Meka leader D.va aka Hana Song.”

Hana grabbed a towel and walked closer while wiping off her hand. “Nice to meet you!“ She smiled and stuck out her hand to Lena. "Sorry for the mess. Just came back from a quick recon."

“I'll notify Captain Myung. Please make sure our guests are comfortable.” The older man bowed and left with the soldier. D.va waved him off as the two men walked out the door.

Hana turned to Brigitte and shook her hand as well. “You must be the special mechanic Overwatch sent.” The dark haired girl looked Brigitte up and down unsure of what to make of her. Brigitte wasn’t dressed in her standard armor and instead her usual tank and red pants. Lena had told her that she didn't need to dress in formal wear or armor.

“My father was the official Overwatch mechanic mastermind but he hasn’t responded to the recall. I learned everything from him so I'm the best there is.” She spoke in a confident tone. She knew her father was legendary so she aimed to be better than that.

Hana nodded. “Most of us work on our own Meka but we’ve considered getting help so we can spend less time fixing and more time saving. Especially my team members.” D.va shrugged and walked back to her mech. She placed her towel down and cleared some room around her Meka.

Brigitte followed and began to inspect the giant machine in front of her. Lena looked in amazement at the size of it. “Wow so you pilot it. Is it like a plane or?” She looked at the control sticks that resembled the joysticks on arcade machines.

“It’s a basically like a video game controller.” She chuckled. “That’s why we were drafted in the first place.”

Brigitte paced around it and came across an open panel that Hana was working on. “Are they all custom designed? They're like giant suits of armor so they shouldn't be hard to work with but I'll still need some kind of schematics.” Brigitte looked into the machinery trying to figure out what made it tick.

Song turned to a laptop she had on a rolling table and begun typing into it. “I'll message my friend. He works on mine specifically. He should have everything you need.”

“You already have a mechanic? And he only works on yours?” Lena looked to the Korean girl as she touches one of the giant guns.

Hana closes the laptop and smiles. “Dae-hyun is an old friend. He needed a job so I pulled some strings and got him one. The board only allowed him to work on one Meka so he’s doing mine.” The korean girl walks to Brigitte. She places a hand on her arm to snap her out of focus.

Brigitte was surprised and let out a soft gasp. “Oh sorry.” She smiled and looked away from embarrassment.

Hana giggled. “I’ll show you where you're staying.” She walked to a blue door off to the side. She turned and noticed something off. “Did you bring any luggage?”

Brigitte was surprised. “Oh! It’s still back in the ship!” She looked over to Lena who smiled. The British girl winked and was gone in an instant.

“Where did she go!” D.va ran over to where Lena last was. Brigitte chuckled as Hana moved her arms around the empty space.

In a blink of the eye, the brunette appeared with massive green duffel bag. “Calvary’s here!” Lena stood in a victorious pose and Brigitte applauded her. "Your armor is being transported by one of the workers."

With slight concern on her face, Brigitte stepped toward the shorter woman, “Don’t tire yourself Lena. You still have a flight back home.”

“Oh Brigitte are you worried about me!”

“Oh geez.” Brigitte grabbed the bag from the shorter girl. The two of them looked to a baffled D.va. “I’ll explain later.” She chuckled.

Lena jumped and caught the taller girl in a bear hug. “You take care of yourself Brigitte. This is your first official mission alone. Don’t make us worry about you!”

“You’re starting to sound like Angela.” Brigitte smiled and tightly hugged back. “I’ll do my best to make you guys proud.” She pulled back and adjusted the duffel bag on her back. “I’ll make sure to call. And keep me updated on Reinhardt! That old man never looks after himself.”

Lena laughed and nodded. “Of course.” She walked to the door and waved back at brigitte. “Good luck out there!” She disappeared behind the blue sliding door.

Brigitte looked back at D.va who was smiling. “Welcome to the team Brigitte!” Hana smiled. “Come on.” She led the older girl through doors leading to the dormitory.

-

“Oh so she’s kinda like if Sonic has the ability to teleport?” Hana tried to grasp how Lena’s ability works. The two came to a small open room with smaller rooms connected to them.

“I guess you could say that.” Brigitte didn’t understand Lena’s situation that much either so she tried to the best of her ability to word things.

D.va opened one of the smaller doors. “Dae-hyun's room is next door. This is the staff dormitory. I live with the other pilots in a similar room.” She walks in and looks around the room. “Well of course you don’t have exactly everything that we do since you’re just now moving in. But just ask if you need anything and the board will work with you. At least I’ll make sure they do.” She smiled mischievously. She touches the ceiling. "But they are kinda of small."

Brigitte chuckled. “It’s alright. I traveled in a cramped truck with a grumpy old man for a few years. Not to mention how long I had to share a room with my siblings. I can get used to this.” Brigitte set down her bag on the bed.

D.va stood at the door. “Let me show you around a bit more. I’ll show you where you’ll be working. Dae-hyun might be there too.” Brigitte followed her out into the larger room. A simple table was in the middle with a television off on the side wall. "You'll have to meet up with Captain Myung soon but she's a bit busy right now." The two walked to another set of doors before they took off for their next destination.

-

“Dae-hyun~” Hana sang out his name as she opened the door to a large room filled to the brim with machinery and tools. Hana looks around a bit and spots a tuft of hair peeking out from a stack of books and papers. She pulled Brigitte along toward the man.

“Boo!” the Korean girl popped out. “Dae-hyun guess who arrived today!” She pulled Brigitte out. Dae-hyun looked with tired eyes at the duo.

Noticing his strange behaviour, Brigitte wasn’t sure how to act. “Hello.” She smiled sheepishly. “I’m Brigitte Lindholm. Agent of Overwatch.” She held out her hand toward the boy.

Dae-hyun was a little groggy but shook her hand. “Hey. Im Dae-hyun Park. Mechanic for Tokki - oh uh Hana’s Meka.” He rubbed his eyes a bit. “Sorry I was up late last night trying to clean the place up a bit.” Hana and Brigitte looked around and noticed that he didn’t make a dent in the mess that plagued the room.

Brigitte looked to Hana. “You named your Meka?”

D.va smiled. “Yea Tokki, just like a rabbit. She’s always been there for me!” Hana walked over and flicked Dae-hyun as she spoke. She spoke in a serious tone. “Wake up. You have to help Brigitte out. Also clean this room. I know you’re a mess but this is a pigsty.”

Dae-hyun rubbed his forehead and stood up. He smacked his cheeks to wake up before bowing to Brigitte. “I apologize for the mess Agent Lindholm.” D.va chuckled and Brigitte looked away in embarrassment. Dae-hyun stood up straight and noticed their reactions.

“Uh you can just call me Brigitte. I’m not much older than you and being addressed as an agent of overwatch is still a little weird.” She scratched the back of her head as she held up her other hand.

Dae-hyun blushed. “Oh i - im sorry! Well since we’re coworkers uh you can call me Dae-hyun then.” He was quick to busy himself with a mess next to him.

Hana held her laughter in. She pulled Brigitte to her height so she can whisper in her ear. “He’s always like this to girls. You should see him around Yuna.” The two giggled.

“Let me clear this table and I can show you the schematics for the Meka’s.” Dae-hyun begun to lift books and move them. He kept his face hidden knowing exactly what the Korean girl whispered to the auburn haired girl.

Brigitte stood next to him. “Let me help.” She slid a large stack of books into her arms with ease and placed them next to the ones he moved. She was quick and in no time the table was bare. Save for a few stray papers.

Hana and Dae-hyun stood dumbfounded at her strength. Brigitte noticed. “Oh uh.” She didn’t know what to do. “I had to be strong if I wanted to be able to lift my mentor’s armor.”

Hana shook her hands with a red face. “No no you don’t have to explain yourself. You’re valid.”

Dae-hyun was still for a couple seconds before Hana nudged him. “Oh!” He grabbed a stack of blueprints and folders. “I have them separated into each folder. I personally work on Tokki with Hana so you might want to focus on the other’s first.” He put a folder with a pink rabbit off to the side.

Hana spoke up. “I’ll go and find some snacks.” She was out the door quickly. For the rest of the day, the team shuffled through papers, ate snacks, and goofed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna split this into two chapters but the second one wouldn't have enough and finals are starting up so I didn't know when I would have finished it. I wanted to wait until there's leaks of d.va in overwatch 2 but I can't wait that long lol. As I progress and things are leaked, the story will diverge from canon.


	4. The Missing Doctor | Genji and Hanzo

“Brother.” The cyborg stepped lightly into a small room housing by his sibling. “I have not gotten any news of Angela.” Hanzo could hear the stress in the ninjas voice. He learned of the close relationship he shared with the Former Overwatch Agent from Zenyatta. Angela was important to him, so her absence of letters put him into a panic.

The bowman was quiet, unsure of how to comfort his sibling. “What do you expect me to do?”

“You were a mercenary. You’re good with tracking people down!”

“I do not think you understand what a mercenary is and I -“

“The last letter she sent explained that she was being stationed at a temporary clinic just outside where Fareeha was.” The ninja shows a neatly folded letter.

Hanzo didn’t respond. He reached for the tea kettle that Zenyatta had given him. Genji stepped closer and grabbed the tea kettle.

“I received this letter 3 weeks ago.” The cyborg looked Hanzo dead in the eyes in an attempt to show his worry for the doctor. “I was busy looking for you so I had no chance of leaving for Egypt.”

“If we do go. You owe me some new tea. There’s a certain kind that I heard was pop-“ The cyborg had jumped from his spot and tackled the bowman.

Tighten his embrace. “Thank you brother.” He let go a couple seconds later. Standing up and heading to the door. “No time to lose. I’ll have master ready a ride.” 

The cyborg had left as quickly as he came in. Hanzo still a bit paralyzed from what happened sighed deeply. “That idiot sure hasn’t changed.” 

—

The place was a mess. Undead left and right. Only omnics were left and were wandering the place trying to go about their lives without their human counterparts. The two brothers had arrived at the clinic that Angela was last known to be at.

Hanzo was careful to hide himself among the omnics, aware of the danger the undead pose. Genji in the other hand was questioning which ever omnic that was willing to lend an ear. 

Soon the two arrive at the tent that Angela was stationed in. Inside was a mess. Light shined bright through the tears along the side. Furniture was misplaced with chair laying on its side next to the entrance. Hanzo stood watch at the entrance as Genji looked around for any sign of where she could have gone. 

Angela had a desk covered in papers, some scattering the floor around it. “Angela was stressed.” Hanzo looked back over his shoulder to see the mess before his brother. “She would never let her workplace get this disorganized unless she was spread thin.” 

The ninja shuffled through the papers looking for notes and letters. He spotted an unopened envelope and carefully opened it.

It was a handwritten letter from Pharah.

“Habibty,

I hope things are going well over there. Pressure is building up in the city with human civilians filling the shelters. We’re doing our best to keep the infected away without injuring them. It’s crazy to see the state that some of them are in. I spotted a couple without several limbs.

I’m sure you have things under control, you really know how to run things with an iron fist. Command is being requested to send a couple of soldiers over to your clinic to help out. I’m trying to get them to send my squad so I could see you again. I miss you angel.

Love, Fareeha."

Genji folded the note and placed it back in the envelope. “Fareeha was trying to get command to station her here.” Genji dug around a bit more for any other letters. Soon enough he spotted another letter. “Here! This is mine that I last sent. She’s read it but wasn’t able to respond.” Genji held up the paper with his handwriting on it.

Hanzo looked and chuckled. “Your handwriting is still terrible. Try looking to she if she responded but didn’t send it. I’ll grab a omnic to answer some questions.” He waved before disappearing behind the curtains.

Genji began splitting things into piles. Letters, notes, research papers, etc. soon he stumbled upon a half filled paper with his name at the top.

“Genji,

I don’t know what to do anymore. This virus, it’s something dark. The amount of infected are doubling and we’ve requested for soldiers to keep things under control. I keep coming to dead ends but slowly as I get deeper and deeper I’m starting to fear our past is coming back to haunt us.

This virus has traces of her among it. This is something she concocted long ago, that was edited and set loose. I fear that without her I may not find a cure. I need you to do me a favor Genji.”

It stopped there. Genji clutched the paper unsure of what to make of it. The past. He knew exactly who Angela was talking about. But she’s gone, her existence was wiped entirely almost as if she never existed in the place.

Hanzo arrived back with a rather short omnic. “There weren’t many willing to come along.” He pushed the bot forward.

He looked the omnic up and down. “Tell me what happened to the doctor stationed here.”

He shook his head. “She’s gone. We were supposed to have soldiers come help us but command never sent them. The infected outnumbered the healthy quickly. She was last seen going into the city.” 

Genji was frozen. That means anything could have happened. She could have been infected, chased out of the clinic, Fareeha could have taken her someplace else. But as he organized his thoughts, slowly the idea of Angela being infected seemed more and more realistic.

Genji looked to his brother. “We need to find Fareeha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habibty - My Beloved
> 
> You'll have to excuse any bad usage or translation of Arabic. I wanted it be somewhat realistic and I see Fareeha and Angela consistently talking to each other in their native language. Also this chapter is most definitely not my favorite but it's important for the next one. It was also one of the first I wrote so long ago but I lack the energy to rewrite it right now.
> 
> Anyway I have another chapter but I'll wait a little while to post it as I go over it a couple times ~


	5. I Have Missed You | Pharah and Angela

It was another hot day for the scavengers and leading them was a tall woman with a tattoo under her eye. Quietly making their way down one alley, the woman stops everyone at the corner. She peers around to make sure it was clear before sending one of her teammates off to the doorway across the street. She stays behind making sure everyone makes it safely. As they motion an all clear for her she swiftly dashes. She pauses at the door and looks out to the street. Something caught her eye and she stood still trying to find the source before abruptly being pulled into the store.

“Pharah are you crazy!” In hushed whispers one man grabs the woman’s attention. She looked puzzled before snapping back to reality.

She stares into her teammates eyes. “Sorry Mahmud.” Despair flashed across her face before she shakes her head to get back into a soldier mindset.

Mahmnud pats the woman on her back. “Pharah, I understand the pain but right now we need to focus.” He had kind eyes. That's what Pharah liked about him.

The dark-toned woman nodded. “Yes. I’ll pull it together.” Pharah walks to a shelf and unzips her bag. “Alright boys, you know the drill. Carry light and prioritize.” Her three comrades nodded before spreading out through the store.

It was a simple convenience store. Somewhat common in this district but most of the time they were left untouched even after the outbreak. Shelves were stacked with all sorts of food and trinkets. Pharah stood in front of the candy. “Saleh.” The man’s head popped up above the shelves. “Your kid is allergic to nuts right?” He nodded. Pharah grabs a chocolate bar and tosses it to him. “Maybe she’d like this then.”

Saleh smiled at the candy in his hand. “What happened to light and priority?” He looked back at his captain.

“I think I’ll make a small exception.” She smiled before grabbing a couple other types of candy and packing them away for the other children back at the shelter. She turns around and walks down the aisle, grabbing different snacks. Most of them were simple foods that could easily be rationed. Once she got to the end, she headed to the next aisle and repeated the simple procedure.

Once the team finished up with their jobs they grouped up back at the entrance. Pharah opened the door slightly and looked outside. “Saleh first, then Tariq and Mahmud.” The men nodded and left the door in their assigned order.

Once safe, Pharah made her way back over. She looked out to the crowd of infected once and spotted it again. A tuft of blond hair poked out from the crown. The woman stood still paralyzed by her discovery. Saleh came out from the corner and grabbed her. “Captain!” He hissed.

Pharah stood firm. Watching. Hoping that the crowd of infected would part and allow her to see more clearly. Saleh’s tugged became harsher and stronger with each pull.

The tuft of blond moved and turned. Pharah could see it. Through the crowd something sparkled and reflected the sunlight. She saw a blur of blue before finally being pulled aside. “No.” Pharah struggled against her teammates. She wanted to run and see if it was true. 

Mahmud intervened. “Captain please, why can’t you just trust me. She’s gone.” Tears collected in his eye, ready to burst.

Pharah stopped and looked. “I just wanted to see her again. Infected or not. Mahmud I know reports said she was infected but I haven’t seen her for months.” His grip on her loosened. With one less person she broke free from her teammates and ran out into the open again. 

The scuffle between the comrades had alerted some of the infected to their location. Pharah brought up her gun and began to shoot those that went for her. With a keen eye and soldier training, most took one or two shots. 

She made her way through the crowd. She was dead set on the blonde hair. Behind her, her teammates had begun shooting their guns to protect the captain.

Slowly. Step by step she got closer. 

Closer.

Just within arms reach. 

She reached out and turned them around. Her blonde hair that mostly fell from her ponytail swayed. A smell of decaying flesh hit Pharah as she noticed a hole in their cheek showing off the straight teeth hiding beneath. Her blue eye shone. The other one was gone.

They looked up at Pharah and stood still. A hand slowly lifted and rest against Pharah’s chest. Her remaining eye begun to water. Pharah wiped away a tear.

“Angela. jag har saknat dig.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jag har saknat dig - I have missed you
> 
> Please excuse any mistranslation or misuse of Arabic.
> 
> This chapter was pretty short but hopefully the next one will be a bit longer ~ I'm trying to come up with more pairings and other situations that the rest of the heroes end up in. I have a couple ideas but it's making them happened that is hard. Anyway I had a couple other au ideas for mekamechanic. Maybe ill post those up some time !


End file.
